


Beginnings

by Gaberdine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberdine/pseuds/Gaberdine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short ficlet detailing how Meulin and Kurloz came to be matesprits.<br/>(I first published this in three separate anonymous messages to tumblr user clubsdouche.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Meulin was always a shipper. She knew all of the possibilities and prided herself on her ability to pick out the perfect matches for her friends. Her own love life, however, never seemed to go very well.  


When she was younger she had shipped herself with Kankri, but as time wore on she began to see that this ship was full of holes. He grew more obnoxious with age and he didn't approve of her shipping. Actually, most people didn't seem too fond of her shipping. The only person who didn't mind was Kurloz. They had been friends for years and he was the only one who seemed to completely accept her shipping. He was also the only person who would help her with her ships. She would tell him all about the pairings she shipped and the ones she didn't and he would listen patiently and give her his input. In time, he even started to help her with her shipping charts, taking over the darker regions while she kept to the reds. But as they grew closer and closer something began to change. She didn't even realize it until she started noticing small things that she hadn't before. She was suddenly very aware of the way Kurloz would bite his lip when he was thinking and how his eyes would soften slightly when she began to explain the reasoning behind different ships.   
She wasn't sure when it had started exactly, but she shipped the two of them. She shipped it harder than she had ever shipped anything before.  
Kurloz was sweet and accepting and fun to be around, even if he was a little strange. She wondered if he felt the same way, but she was too nervous to ask so she kept it a secret. Until, one day, they were hanging out in her hive discussing ships when she gently threw it out onto the table.   
"How about... Kankri/Latula? Cronus/Mituna? Meulin/Kurloz?"   
She clenched her teeth as she awaited a response.   
He smiled and told her that Kankri/Latula seemed possible, but not probable, and that Cronus/Mituna sounded like it work if it was black, but not as anything lighter.   
She waited for him to move on to the final pairing, her hands shaking a bit as she held them in her lap.   
He remained quite for a moment and then took a deep breath. "You know," he said, "I've actually shipped the last one myself for a long time..." He looked at the ground and ran his fingers through his mess of hair. "Maybe we should make it canon?" he mumbled.   
Meulin's eyes became wide and she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him back. "Y3333SS!!!" she shouted. She looked down into his purple eyes and smiled, blushing slightly.  
Kurloz reached his hand up and placed it gently on the back of her head guiding her lips to meet his.   
Meulin had never been as happy as she felt in that moment. Of all her ships, she felt that this one was going to be the most successful. They were just so perfect for each other.  
She couldn't see herself with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my work here so please leave a critique! Anything is helpful! I would really like to improve my writing.  
> Also, I really love this pairing and would like to do it justice.


End file.
